Paper Thin Walls
by klainesupporter
Summary: When Kurt does a little spying on Blaine, he decides it's finally time to take their relationship to the next level.


Kurt walked along the corridors of Dalton towards his residential housing area. He and Blaine had plans to study for their huge Chemistry test tomorrow down in the common room. It seemed that studying, lunch, and Warbler practice were all Kurt and Blaine ever had plans for. It had been almost a month since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, and Blaine still hadn't made an effort to transcend past the platonic stage with Kurt. Kurt was beginning to think that maybe he read all the initial signs wrong; maybe he and Blaine were really meant to just be friends.

As Kurt toiled over these confusing thoughts in his head, he approached the door to Blaine's dormitory, about to open it, when he heard some strange noises coming from within. There was some audible panting coming from inside the room, and Kurt couldn't be entirely sure…but was that a moan he just heard? As he leaned more closely to the door to be able to hear better, to his horror, the door opened a crack. Kurt froze, listening intently to see if the moaning had stopped or if Blaine (and whoever was with him) had heard him.

Once it seemed like he was in the clear, Kurt held his breath and approached the crack in the door. From it, he could see the bed that Blaine slept on, and on top of it was Blaine—only Blaine. _Well if he's alone_, Kurt thought to himself, _then what's the deal with the moaning?_

Suddenly it dawned on Kurt just as all of Blaine came into his vision. Blaine was lying there, completely naked, his strong, tanned arm tugging at his long, erect member. His back arched, giving Kurt a better view of his perfectly toned chest and abs; and as he ran his other hand through his mess of dark brown curls, Kurt found it impossible to look away, feeling his pants becoming tighter and tighter as he continued to watch Blaine pleasure himself. Blaine's hand moved faster and faster up and down his cock, his moans becoming more audible, and as his just reached his climax, Kurt heard him moan something clear as day, and was sure that it would replay in his dreams for weeks to come.

"Ohhhh…a-ahhhhh, Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes widened at the orgasm-convulsing boy. Has Blaine really just moaned his name as he was masturbating? There was no questioning it, it was definitely Kurt's name. Did that mean Blaine was thinking of him while he was doing it? Well, if Kurt was waiting for some sort of a sign of Blaine's affections, this was it. Now, how was he to act on it?

But Kurt didn't have time to ponder his plan of action outside Blaine's door, for Blaine's eyes were open once again as he began to sit up and move towards his closest near wear Kurt was standing. Kurt dashed as quietly as he could down the hallway and towards the common room. Kurt knew what he wanted and how to get it, now all he had to do was wait for Blaine to arrive and give it to him.

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had about enough of balancing equations and significant figures. Wanna call it a night?"

Kurt and Blaine had been studying for about 3 hours now. It was approaching midnight and the common room was completely empty. Now, Kurt thought, was the perfect time to talk.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Kurt responded to Blaine's proposal. The older boy was storing all his books into his bag as Kurt took a deep breath and initiated the conversation he'd been too nervous to have for a month now.

"Hey Blaine?"

"What's up, Kurt?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering…" the younger boy stuttered. "Where is this going?"

Blaine looked up at him with a quizzical look on his face. "Where's what going Kurt?"

"Me and you. I know you like me, so why won't you just make a move already?"

Blaine's head buzzed. Had he been that obvious? He had tried so hard since he met Kurt to try and remain a support system and mentor to Kurt, even though he had been smitten since the moment he laid eyes on the flawless boy.

"Uh, Kurt, I just think it's really important for you to have someone you can rely on as a friend—"

"I saw you in your room earlier."

Kurt bit his tongue. He couldn't believe he said that! But it was too late now. Blaine's face was completely red and his hands were shaking slightly.

"U-uhh, y-you did?" he stumbled over his words.

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. "And I heard you say my name."

Blaine felt like he was going to throw up. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut! But laying there, picturing Kurt…he couldn't stop himself. He wanted the boy so much, it was painful for him. Literally and emotionally.

"K-kurt, I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't apologize!" Kurt said hastily. "I, uh…I actually thought it was pretty hot."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Kurt held a suggestive look on his face that he had never seen before. It was turning him on so much.

"Oh really?" he replied, deciding to try and push this. "How hot?"

Kurt took a deep breath and sauntered over to Blaine. "_Really_ hot. It got me all hot and bothered in just the right places."

Blaine's heart was pounding out his ears. He just wanted to grab Kurt by the hips that were right in front of him and ravish him on the floor of the common room. But Kurt deserved more respect than that, and he wanted him to take the lead here…at least, until guidelines were set for exactly what it was Blaine was allowed to do.

"Did it? Like where?" Blaine asked in a husky voice that sent shivers up and down up Kurt's spine. Kurt let a sly smile slip across his face, and mustering all the confidence he had, sat down onto Blaine's lap, straddling and facing him, their faces and other places inches away from each other.

"Well, right here, first," he whispered as he took Blaine's calloused guitar-playing hands and ran them down the soft, unblemished skin of Kurt's neck. He could feel Blaine's pulse quicken, even in his finger tips; his eyes asphyxiated on the smaller boy's milky white skin. "Then here," Kurt sighed, moving Blaine's hand down his own chest, letting him feel his heartbeat, then down Kurt's toned stomach. Blaine was panting now. He had never known Kurt was capable of doing something so unbelievably teasing and sexy…yet Blaine loved every second of it.

Then Kurt took a deep breath and brought his lips right next to Blaine's ear, and lightly whispered, "But here, most of all," and he slid Blaine's hand down onto the raging hard-on Kurt had developed from this whole moment. Just feeling Kurt's hand on him, even it was above his trousers, caused Kurt's heart to beat so fast he thought it was going to explode, and his face firing up with a red-hot flush.

It took Blaine a few seconds to realize where Kurt had put his hand because he was so turned on and aching for the smaller boy that for a moment, his senses were completely gone. But as soon as he came back to reality, he gripped tightly onto Kurt's throbbing cock instinctively, causing Kurt to throw his head back, close his eyes, and moan softly.

"Ah-ohhhhhhhh _Blaine_,"

Just hearing Kurt moan his name was enough to send Blaine's crotch soaring upwards, touching the tip of Kurt's. He grabbed the younger boy around his waste, pulling him into him, grinding their erections together as he kissed him more passionately than he'd ever kissed anyone before. Kurt opened his mouth invitingly, sucking on Blaine's lip and wrestling with his tongue; his hands clenching fists full of Blaine's soft, dark curls. As Blaine moved away from Kurt's mouth and down his creamy neck, Kurt threw his head back, closing his eyes, and grinding his throbbing crotch into Blaine's, moaning excessively from the sensation.

"Blaine, I want to give you all of me,"

Kurt had said it so suddenly and confidently that Blaine was thrown off guard and stopped sucking on his neck.

"Are you sure, Kurt? You don't have to, I'm not expecting anything. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything you aren't ready for."

Kurt smiled at Blaine; he was always the perfect gentleman, even in the heat of passion. Kurt knew that he loved him. He had always known. And he wanted to show him that.

"I'm sure Blaine," Kurt replied. "I love you."

A trace of tears twinkled in Blaine's eyes. How could he have ever been lucky enough to deserve the love of someone as perfect as Kurt?

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. With all of my heart. Always have, always will."

Kurt's grin seemed too big to be contained on his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck and kissed him with all the passion he had in his body. Blaine grinned into the kiss.

"Come on, let's go back up to my room," Blaine whispered. "I want this to be a night you'll never forget."

* * *

Kurt fell back onto the navy and red accented sheets of Blaine's dorm room bed, giggling as his recently new boyfriend fell on top of him, kissing his lips, jaw, and neck. He grabbed onto Blaine's neck, pushing him farther into him, wanting more and more. Blaine obviously got that hint as he skillfully started to undo the buttons of Kurt's white school shirt. Kurt pushed up at Blaine, who sat up straddling him, so that he could finish taking off the rest of his shirt as Blaine did the same. Then they laid back down, Blaine kissing down Kurt's chest until he reached the top of his pants and was face to face with Kurt's massive hard-on. He looked up for Kurt's nod of approval, and once received it, unbuckled the soprano's Dalton school pants and slid them smoothly off him.

Kurt felt like there was a fire underneath his skin as Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's thighs, coming so close to what Kurt was silently pleading for him to touch, yet moving away every time Kurt's hopes went up. A few more times of this, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"For God's sake, Blaine, TOUCH ME!"

Blaine grinned widely at the smaller brunette's assertiveness and was happy to oblige. He yanked Kurt's boxers off him, looking straight at his more-than-average sized erection. And as he used one hand to start unbuckling his own pants, he gently stroked the length of Kurt, causing low, throaty moans to emit from the younger boy. Blaine's touch on his bare skin was orgasmic enough to push him to climax right then and there. But he had to save himself.

"Blaine, I'm ready."

Blaine laid a tender kiss onto his boyfriend's soft, pink lips. He stood up, took his pants and boxers off, and rummaged through his side table drawer for his bottle of lube and a condom.

As Blaine stood next to him, Kurt couldn't help but stare in awe at the pure rugged perfection of his man's body. He was tan, but not too tan, and strong and cut, but not overly muscle, which Kurt liked. He was also very manly, which Kurt thought was a necessity, considering how feminine he himself was. The light scruff that covered his strong jaw line and chest was enough in and of itself to drive Kurt wild and he licked his lips at the sheer size of Blaine's rigid member. Finally Blaine was prepared, condom adorned and lube in hand as he positioned himself in between Kurt's spread legs.

"Now are you sure about this, Kurt? We do not have to do this and I will love you all the same."

Kurt smiled playfully, "Blaine, for the longest time, I've been the only out gay kid in Lima, Ohio. Trust me; I am more prepared and willing for sex than anyone that you will ever meet. Especially with someone as perfect and loving as you."

Blaine's heart was warmed by Kurt's comment. He really was the luckiest person on the planet. And Blaine's…everything else was warmed when Kurt's face turned suggestive as he coyly whispered, "Now fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me hard."

Blaine spread Kurt's legs wider and aligned himself with his tight hole, all lubed up and ready to go. Slowly but surely, he began to inch his way in. Kurt gasped sharply and dug his nails into Blaine's forearms.

"Tell me to stop at any point if it's too painful."

"No, it's not," Kurt breathed. "It'll just take a second to get used to. Just get it in; I want to start enjoying this."

Blaine inched in little at a time until finally Kurt was completely full of him. It was uncomfortable slightly, but mostly just extremely erotic. Blaine was _inside_ him, and that thought alone was enough to make him come. But he held out, once again, and gave Blaine the go to start pumping.

The first few movements sent sharp pains through Kurt's loins, but eventually the pain disappeared and was replaced with pure ecstasy. His back started to arch, he began to bite his lip, and when Blaine angled in just a way to hit his prostate, Kurt let out a low throaty moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, _fuck_ Blaine!"

"Is that where you want it? Right THERE?" Blaine thrusted into that exact same spot as he emphasized that last word. Kurt shrieked with pleasure.

"Oh, god, yes Blaine! Right there! Harder!"

"Do you like it when I ram my big cock into you like that, Kurt?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, oh fuck Blaine, YES!"

Blaine was pumping in and out so fast, beads of sweat falling off of his perfectly chiseled face, Kurt's back completely arched, his hands grabbing fists full of sheets. His hole was so tight as it contracted around his erection, Blaine's vision started to blur as he neared climax.

"Oh-ohhhh my god Blaine, I'm gonna—"

"What are you going to do?" Blaine asked and stopped thrusting. Kurt shot him a pleading look. "Blaine!" he emitted in a high, whining voice that was just about the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard.

"Tell me what you want me to make you do."

"Please Blaine, please!"

"What do you want me to do Kurt?"

Kurt sat upright, grabbed Blaine's head, kissed him harder and more passionately than ever before, and growled into his mouth, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I come all over us both."

Blaine shuddered, feeling himself nearly climaxing at Kurt's aggression.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

And with that, Blaine slammed roughly into Kurt's hole hard and fast a last few times, until such a moan escaped from Kurt's mouth that was nothing like Blaine had every heard.

"Uhhh, uhh, OHHH, BLAINE, FUCKKKK, I'M COOOOMMMINGGGG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kurt's cum sprayed violently all over Blaine's chiseled chest, raining down onto Kurt as well as Blaine simultaneously released inside of Kurt, shuddering with pleasure. When the two boys finished, Blaine pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Kurt, both of them panting.

Blaine gazed at Kurt, who was looking straight upwards with a look for pure ecstasy on his face. His dewy blue eyes sent loving feelings of warmth up and down Blaine's body. He truly loved his boy, and he was so happy he got to share one of the most amazing experiences of his life with him.

* * *

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on a picnic table in the courtyard at Dalton during lunch time. As they held hands, exchanged kisses, and loving glances, David and Wes sauntered up, looking as though they both knew a secret the others didn't know.

"Hey guys!" Wes said too enthusiastically.

"How are you both?" David chimed in.

Blaine looked suspiciously from Kurt to Wes. "Uhm, fine? Thanks for asking?"

"No problem!" Wes said with a sly smile, sniggering with David. Blaine shrugged it off and turned his attention back towards Kurt when David started talking again.

"So Kurt, you know there's Warbler's practice tonight right?"

Kurt looked confused, "Obviously, why wouldn't I?"

Wes looked as though he could barely keep a straight face. "No reason…we just wanted to make sure you were _coming_."

The way Wes had emphasized that last word had Kurt confused for a moment, but then it dawned on him, and his face went bright red.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you were yelling that, too!" David could barely get out between laughs. Finally Blaine had caught on and he looked mortified.

"You pervs!" Blaine yelled. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Oh trust me, bro, we weren't spying," David responded.

"Yeah, we could Kurt's symphonious moans down the fucking hallways!" Wes added. "Nice job, Blaine, seems like you're quite the lover!"

Kurt smacked Wes on the arm and Blaine pushed David off the bench. The two hysterical boys walked away, giving Kurt and Blaine the thumbs up sign and multiple winks. Kurt turned back to Blaine, completely mortified.

"I am so sorry Blaine, this is all my fault."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Don't worry babe, they would've found out sooner or later and have been just as bad. It's not them being mean, they're happy for us, we just all tease each other like that."

Kurt still looked mortified, but Blaine grabbed his had reassuringly, "It's fine Kurt. We'll just have to be quieter next time."

Kurt smiled suggestively and pulled Blaine away from the table and back towards the dorms.

"Well then, I guess we better start practicing."


End file.
